1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of hydraulic and earth engineering, and more specifically to in situ contaminant removal or stabilization.
2. Detailed Description of Prior Art
Alkaline hydrolysis is a process for treatment of contaminated soil that involves raising pH levels to cause the contaminant to break down. This process has been successfully used for contaminants located primarily relatively close to the surface. However, alkaline hydrolysis has been unsuitable for treating contaminants trapped at intermediate and deeper levels of soil.
Liquid chemical applications, designed to penetrate the subsurface, flow downward through narrow cracks, crevices, and high-permeability channels present in soil. The liquid chemical becomes concentrated in some areas and bypasses large portions of the soil in others. High concentrations of alkaline materials may render drinking water unsafe and cause injury or damage to humans, animals and crops.
There is an unmet need in the art for a controlled method of alkaline hydrolysis that is effective for eradicating subsurface soil contamination without causing additional environmental damage.